Six friends, One dream
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Six mages setting out on the wildest adventure ever. Two boys and four girls. Will they all have trouble during this job? Will relationships spew up? Will there be tragedy? I'm sorry, not so good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! I will now announce the winners of the OC makings. *opens giant piece of paper* **

**Jane Nightcrest by "addidctedanimelover" *ROUND OF APPLAUSE* I do love this character. She's very cool. I made a sketch and wrote down EVERYTHING... So much detail to this character. NVM! She's amazing. Next Character. Or characters! **

**Ellie Marschenoz by "TheGrammarQueen" I like her. This character seems... Cool. NEXT CHARACTER! **

**Enzeru Koay by "RavtorC" Honestly, I like him because of his age. BUT HE'S FRICKEN AWESOME! **

**Nagi Samori by "Taliaem" I TRULY LOVE THIS GIRL CHARACTER! She is so gonna get along with the others. **

**Well... Story time! **

**...**

Eleanor smiled, looking up at the giant wooden building in front of her. "It's so pretty!" She meowed. Her left ear twitched and her cheeks tinted pink from her happiness.

"I don't now, It looks... Weird." Striker had a questioning look on his face. His tail flicked in an angry manner.

Eleanor rolled her wood brown eyes "Says the guy who wears a scarf in the summer."

Striker shot her a look of annoyance, ear laying back "You know I get cold easily."

Eleanor smiled again "I just can't believe we made it. It looks so cool."...

* * *

You may be wondering, eats twitching? Tails swishing? Well let me some it up for you. Eleanor Scathe and Striker Neon are not normal people. Right now, they are in their cat forms.

Eleanor in her cat form has a little fluffy Mohawk. Her fur is timber brown with golden wood eyes (That's my eye color). She has a big puffy tail and shes all too fluffy. She is adorable.

Striker is not as adorable, but he's adorable for a male cat. He has light gray fur and big aqua blue eyes. He too has a Mohawk but his Mohawk is longer than hers. In the front, the fur grows very long so it covers his right eye. He has sharper teeth than Eleanor and is not as fluffy as Eleanor.

You'll see their human forms later.

* * *

Eleanor leaned her arms forward and stretched her back backwards. She blinked contently and looked at her friend. She giggled "Let's go in."

"No. I'm no-"

"Oh my god!" A girls voice was heard. A squeal. The two cats turned their heads to see who squealed.

Strikers jaw dropped, standing in front of him was a teenage girl with long black hair with white highlights. _She looks like one of those punk teenagers. _Eleanor thought.

The girl wore a black jacket with Gold edges with a black blouse underneath. Her leggings were black with white skulls for detail and she wore a black skirt also with gold edges over them. The girl had black combat boots with a short heel.

Striker looked up more and saw she was wearing jewelry. A necklace with a gold star and a black skull, a bracelet with all the twelve zodiacs surrounding the rim, a bracelet that showed all the elements. You know, fire, water, ice. The usual. She also wore gold heart earrings. The whole outfit all went together. The only thing that Striker could look at though was her one gold eye that was on the right of her face, and a midnight black eye on the left side of her face.

"Look how cute they are!" She squealed. Eleanor made a face that made her look weirded out. _Her outfit doesn't really match her personality... _

The girl walked over to Eleanor and reached out her arms. On her palms were orb drawing that looked like a dragon was trapped inside. The black haired girl picked up Eleanor and nuzzled her against her chest."You're just so precious."

Striker made a face like 'Do-you-not-see-me-lady?'. He rolled his eyes when he heard his comrade meow.

"Thanatos, Asteria, get over here." The girl still payed attention to Eleanor. Petting her, rocking her back and forth.

_Thanatos? Asteria? What type of names are those? _Eleanor thought.

Suddenly, two winged creatures landed to the left, and to the right of the punk teenager.

"It's Black Thanatos." A black cat with white wings spoke. He had blood red eyes and wore a black shirt with the word 'DEATH'. He also wore white shorts and black combat boots.

"And I'm Gold Asteria. We talked about this, Jade." A white cat with yellow ears, eyes, paws, and tip of the tail spoke. She had a yellow sundress with gold sandals.

Jade rolled her eyes "I know that, they're just nicknames."

The black cat noticed Striker staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Thanatos spoke.

Striker grinned, showing off his incredibly sharp teeth. "Rawr." _Play it smooth, you do not want to be though of as one of them... Damn their awesome wings. _

Thanatos crossed his arms "Yo, Jade. This cat isn't being nice. You know what we do to cats like you?" He asked Striker.

Striker stared at him, still. He then held his head up high showing off his one eye that appeared on his face. The other one hidden behind the emo styled Mohawk.

Asteria rolled her eyes "Be nice Black Thanatos. He's just a cat."

Eleanor snapped out of her purring trance. _He shouldn't of had said that. _Eleanor looked behind her to see Striker looking cute. His survival skill. _He's... He'snot mad? Maybe it was just that one time. _

"Sure..." Striker said. Jane looked at Striker. "He... He talked?"

Striker sighed and yawned "Yeah..."

Jane's eyes widened. A smirk tugged at her lips "Are you just a normal cat?"

Eleanor sighed "No... He's pretty awesome..."

Jane set her down. She clapped her hands twice "Chop-Chop. Get into your human form."

Striker glanced at Eleanor. Eleanor just smiled "We can show her."

Jane kept her smirk. _I have heard of seduction. I've seen it happen before and with me getting unwanted attention, I can get him to show his human form. Ha! I'm not childish. I'm a genius. _

Jade fluttered her eyes and held her hands behind her back. She stared at him and spoke gently "Come on... You can show me."

Eleanor laughed, she then turned her head. Only to see her best friend with his eyes wide and drooling a little. She laughed even harder, falling onto her back. She already loved this girl.

A bright blue light shined in front of Jade. She gasped, hand over her mouth. Her two exceeds also gasped.

"No way."

**...**

**What do you guys think of Striker, Eleanor, or Jade? What do you think Jade saw? Was it bad? Was it amazing? There will be a new character in the next chapter. Please review and I hope the owner of Jade reads this. Thank you all and please have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHAHAHAHA! NEW CHARACTERS. Oh, and I just watched 11 episodes of Blue Exorcist. I honestly don't know how I lived without watching that show. *hugs Rin* ISN'T HE JUST ADORABLE?! **

**...**

You may think _SEDUCTIVE? That wasn't seductive._ Well, your either a girl or a really dumb guy. You see, I for one understand. I am a girl. And when a girl put her hands behind her back, she leans forward. And what do you see when a girl leans forward? Well, I don't talk like that. But now you understand why Striker was drooling. And... Cats don't get nosebleeds... They drool. A lot.

* * *

Jade stared down at the gravel. Her long black hair swayed with the rustle of the wind. Lips parted and eyes shimmering in the light, she gawked at two figures on sitting like a cat. A very uncomfortable position.

"Nya~" Eleanor grinned.

Let's cut the chit-chat here. I will give you her appearance and age.

Eleanor is a thirteen year old with pale ivory skin and dark brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Brown ears twitched, resting just above messy bangs. Big brown/golden eyes stared at Jade. Eleanor has a long eyelashes and soft pink lips. She wore a white trench coat with badly sewed pockets. Shoulders had a little spike resting on end. Her chest was a little bigger than Wendy's and she wore a lavender undershirt. Eleanor has a green skirt with pink detail and beige boots with orange leg warmers on top. She looked more for the 80's. Eleanor also had a big , fluffy brown tail that swayed with the wind.

Phew! That was a lot.

Jade stared at the young girl, and then she glanced a tall male scratching behind his ear. He has very claw like fingers.

Striker has fluffy, messed up looking hair. Not too long but just long enough for him to have bangs and hair resting on the back of his neck. He has big aqua blue eyes with dark circles underneath and the eyes had a tired look to them. Striker was a little paler than Eleanor and his neck was bundled up with a striped scarf. His teeth were fang like and he had a three earring on one cat ear. The male cat also wore a white trench coat that was not buttoned up so his black undershirt showed. He too had badly sewed pockets as well. He wore skinny jeans that was all rumbled up at the bottom. Black converse wrapped around his feet and his Gray tail swished back and forth. He wasn't very muscular but muscular enough to notice he had a six pack. Striker also is 19.

GAH! THAT WAS EVEN MORE!

Jade stared at the two. Thoughts running through her mind. _THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL! IS THIS A RIP OFF FROM TWILIGHT? IS THAT EDWARD! HA! No, this guy's more cat cute than... Creepy cute. WHAT AM I THINKING?! Oh god, why am I acting like such a child? _

"Are you ok?" Eleanor asked. Finally standing up.

Jade nodded her head a little too fast "Um-e-yeah. Great."

Jade then looked back down at the male. He was playing with his long, sharp fingernails. Striker looked up and grinned, having his fang like teeth show. He finally stood up to show that he was taller than them all, he shoved his hands in his pocket and sniffed the air.

Jade stared at Eleanor, who was staring at Striker, who was staring at a rat like it was a meal.

Eleanor looked up at Fairy Tail. "Umm... Do you know anyone who is wizard that belongs here?"

Jade smiled and nodded "I actually do belong to the guild."

"Ooh! Can I see your Guild Mark?" Eleanor jumped up, landing perfectly on her heels.

Jade looked away awkwardly "It's placed right over my heart..."

Striker quickly covered Eleanor's eyes and pulled her close to him. He stared at Jade "Don't show her at all..." His voice became protective.

"Get your hand off my face!" Eleanor screamed and scratched at his hand. Striker moved his hand and then covered her ears.

"She doesn't know anything about Woman hood..."

Jade raised an eyebrow "Oh, and you do know?"

Striker nodded like it's normal.

"And how do you know?"

He had a quick laugh "I'm nineteen. It would be very awkward if I didn't know."

Eleanor had her arms crossed, not even trying to get Striker to take his hands off her.

* * *

"Oh wow." Eleanor gawked at everything. The people, the decor, the old man coming this way. Wait, huh?

"Master Makarov" Jane bowed. "I have found two wizards an-"

"They're in"

All three of then gasped "Huh?"

"I'm too tired to test you two. Have a nice day." He smiled and walked away.

"Well that was fast." Eleanor said. Jane sweat dropped "Let's just get your Guild Marks."

The two followed Jane over to a girl with Platinum pink hair. She turned around and smiled "Hello."

Jane smiled back "Hey Nagi, wheres Mira?"

The girl sighed, her red wolf ears fell down "She's sick, so I'm taking her place for today."

Jane nodded "Well I need two Guild Marks for these two." She mentioned toward the cat people.

The girl smiled at the two. Now that they got a good look of her, she seemed prettier when she's facing you.

Nagi has Platinum pinkish hair with curls at the ends with purple highlights. She wore a black and white striped hoodie and black shorts. Nagi has topaz eyes and a black tail, red wolf ears, and black finger less gloves.

She grabbed a big stamp and looked at Eleanor "Where do you want your Guild Mark to be placed?"

Eleanor rolled up her sleeve and pointed right underneath her left elbow. Nagi placed the stamp on the exact spot and the lifted it off the skin to reveal a yellow guild mark. Eleanor gasped and smiled, she ran up to Striker and yanked his scarf down to get him to bend down. With a loud "GAH!" He ban down to see his friends Guild Mark.

"Striker! Striker look! I got it! I finally got it!"

Striker nodded "I see. Congratulations." He stood straight when the pink haired girl came over to him. With out her asking, he pulled his scarf and part of his jacket down to revel his right collar bone. Nagi stamped right underneath and when she took it off, a dark purple guild mark was tattooed to his skin.

"Well, another pair of Mages, Figures." Black Thanatos crossed his arms.

"Black Thanatos, be nice." Gold Asteria said politely.

A mini crystal blue wolf jumped up onto the table and crossed her arms. "Black Thanatos, you could be nicer to our newest members."

"Come on, they need a little push."

"And what push do they need, Black Thanatos? I agree with Koari. You should be a little nicer."

Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Aye!" A little blue cat stood in between the other two exceeds.

"Silly tom-cat, You shouldn't be over there." A white cat with a pink Chinese dress spoke. Her tail had a pink bow wrapped around the tip.

Eleanor smiled.

_Finally. A new beginning._

**...**

**HEYYYYY! What did you think? Sorry that I wrote it so late. It's eleven o'clock at night right now. I'M SO SCARED! I'm getting blood work done tomorrow and I haven't did blood work in 11 years! I'm so scared...**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHARACTERS! **

**...**

"Congrats for joining." Jane said.

Striker rolled his eyes and leaned back into the padding of the booth. Eleanor sat on his lap to feel taller, she smiled "Thanks!"

"Yeah..." Striker added. He glanced at Nagi. _Damn... Those ears are so cool. _Striker looked up and he started to touch his own ears. Striker growled and scolded himself. _I feel like a girl... _

Nagi smiled "It's nice to have more people joining. It's like you're joining the family."

Striker rudely pushed Eleanor off his lap and yawned, he scratched his chin "Well it seems that some family members are together." Jane, Nagi, Striker turned their heads to see a couple making out in the corner.

Eleanor bounced up and punched Striker across the face "You don't do that!"

Striker recovered from the punch and tackled Eleanor to the ground "You don't hit me!"

The two girls sweat dropped as they saw the two guild members fighting each other on the ground.

Eleanor shrunk and got fluffier. She then was in her cat form. Striker sat up and shook his head fast. He looked up and saw the brown cat jumping towards his face "Oh shit."

Nagi giggled as she saw Striker trying to get Eleanor off of him. She was now on his back and he was having a hard time to get her off.

"They fit in just fine" Jane said. Nagi nodded and looked at her friend.

"I wonder what magic they use." Nagi said.

"Get off!" Striker snarled having Eleanor ripping up his jeans. "These are new."

"We'll see it soon. They need to go on a job with a someone or a group before they go by themselves. I guess they can join us."

"Yeah. We'll obviously need Enzeru and Ellie to come along."

"Well, Ellie is on a job today. She'll be back tomorrow. I think Enzeru is-" Jane was then cut off by a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You think I'm what?" The man smirked. He has lightly tan skin and a yellow T-shirt with a black guild mark in the middle. Over the shirt was a short sleeve red jacket with a pocket on each sides of his chest, the jacket was unbuttoned. He wore dark brown Bermuda shorts and orange and red sneakers with white socks. On his head was a cap that showed a little hair in the front, back, and sides.

"I think you're annoying." Jane huffed, crossing her arms.

Nage waved "Hi Enzeru."

Enzeru smiled "Hey ladies."

"Gah!" Striker was looking horrified "Get out of my hair!" Eleanor was on the top of his head, messing up his already messy hair.

"Who are those guys?" Enzeru asked, pointed his thumb at the teenager with a brown cat on his head.

"Those are the two newest members. Striker Neon and Eleanor Scathe." Nagi said, cocking her head to the side.

Enzeru cracked his knuckles "Well I'm gonna show them whose boss." He started to walk over to the tall man with a tail and cat ears before the two girls could say anything to make him stop.

Nagi and Jane looked at each other "He's dead."

Striker stopped trying to get his friend out of his hair when he saw a seventeen year old boy walk over to him. He was shorter than him by 5 inches. The boy looked up at Striker and crossed his arms "So you're the newest member?"

The brown cat on top raised her hand "Um, _members_."

Enzeru's eyes widened. _Did that cat just talk? _

After a flash of blue, a brunette with cat ears and a tail was sitting on Striker's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're the newest members. So what?" Striker snapped.

_Oh god, his voice is so cool. It's not even that high or too low. Oh man. _Enzeru cleared his throat "Well, I'm Enzeru Koay or Zeru-kun for short."

Eleanor stared at him "That's an interesting name."

He smirked "Thanks."

Striker bent down to be at face level with the boy "Did you come over here to fight or to say hello?" Striker's expression said 'lay-a-finger-on-me-or-the-girl-and-i-will-rip-you -apart-and-burn-what's-left-of-you'.

Enzeru gulped "U-Umm..." He scratched the back of his head "Just here to say hello." He quickly ran back to the two girls with a huff.

"So" Jane played with her fingernails "Did he die from fear?"

Nagi giggled "Seems like it went the other way."

Enzeru raised an eyebrow. He could feel the presence that someone was behind him, and sure enough, Striker stood behind him with a blackish purple aura and his bangs covering his eyes.

Eleanor smirked "Ya scared?"

"Ha!" Enzeru laughed "No."

"You should be..." Eleanor tried to hold back her laughter. Moments ago, she mad e a plan with Striker to try and scare the living hell out of that kid.

Striker pushed the teen aside and leaned his elbows onto the table "So ladies..." He moved his bangs out of his eyes "When are we going on that mission job thing?"

Enzeru's eyes went white "Hey! That's my line!"

Eleanor got off of Striker's shoulders and stood next to Enzeru, she playfully elbowed him "Hey. Don't be scared of him. The only time you should be scared is when you wake him up. All life as we know dies and is replaced by fire."

Enzeru laughed but Eleanor had a serious look on her face "I mean it. I did that once and I couldn't sleep for three nights."

**...**

**Well, you just met Enzeru!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys! I've been too caught up watching Vampire Knight. GAH! 2 more seasons! Oh dear. Well, I hope you guys aren't going to kill me for not being on for over 2 days. *bows* So sorry! Well, it's time to get to see the newest character. Enjoy! (Wow. I'm not acting crazy today. What are in those gummy vitaminz. Lol. And yes, I'm a teenager who takes vitamin gummies. I'm so cool!) **

**...**

Ellie's POV:

I walked down the deserted pathway. Holding onto my luggage, I sighed. It's midnight and I don't have anywhere to go. I'll ask Jane and Nagi if I can room with them. They'll be happy that I came back... Right. Oh, what am I thinking? I won't be able to talk at all, they'll be too busy screaming their heads off that I'm back. Well, Jane definitely will. I don't know about Nagi.

I wonder if she has a new boyfriend. She's been saying that she's been trying to get one, but most of the guy's just pay attention to her tail and wolf ears. Poor girl. I don't think I need a boyfriend. They usually just stare at your butt. I hate men. Pervs...

I looked from side to side, blue covered my right eye and my blue long hair swayed from side to side. I need to change, i've been sweating so much on that island. I really need a sweater and some shorts. I sighed. My hair hasn't been brushed in a while and I lost one of my triangular hair ties.

Well this was great, someone's fighting. I stumbled upon a noise near the Guild. Who would be out and awake at this hour? Other than Enzeru. That little devil. Wait, they weren't fighting. They weren't even people. It was like a giant cat. A jaguar or a mountain lion or something.

I set my luggage down and peered over the side of the Guild. Right underneath a giant blossom tree was a bulky silver lion with ocean aqua eyes. His mane was white, I think that's what it's called. And his normal fur was silver Gray with dark Gray on his stomach.

Bleh! Gray... That stripper. Never mind. It seemed that the lion was growling at the tree. Why was he even growling? I looked up, taking a step forward to get a better view. I stepped lightly to make sure not to make any noise. '

There was a cocoa brown panther laying on a tree branch. The panther had golden wood brown eyes that flashed over to the lion from time to time. The panther was obviously a girl, the girl's are usually more more moody. And that's from experience.

The panther smirked at the lion, then grinning, showing off her perfect white teeth. "Oh calm down." She stated. Did that cat just talk. I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping like an idiot. My green eyes went wide. This was peculiar, a cat who talks. Panther, actually.

"I said get down. You're going to fall like last time." The lion growled. My eyes grew even wider. The lion talks too? Is there going to be a talking parrot next? Gah. Idiot. Parrots can already talk. I'm getting side tracked.

"I'm not going to fall. Piss off." She got up and stretched her arms forward, yawning.

"Did you just tell me to piss off?" He sounded mad. He sat down, starring at the at cocoa brown panther. "Get down so we can go find a Hotel or something."

Hotel?

"Why didn't we just go with Nagi and Jane? They did offer for us to come stay with them for the night." She sneered at the silver lion, gripping onto the tree branch and peering down at her friend.

"I'm not staying with girls who will put make-up on my face when I'm asleep." Ha! Oh, that would be actually pretty good to watch. Wait. Why stay with her friends? They're animals! They'll shred up the couch.

The panther soon decreased in size, only to show that she was a fluffy cat with a mini Mohawk. She quivered her bottom lip and widened her eyes "Can you really say no to this face?"

The lion looked annoyed, his eyes showed he did not care for what she was doing "Yes."

"Weally?"

"Eleanor, you're 13. Get down here right now."

"Yeah, and you're 19. You have no authority of me."

That pissed off the lion. He roared and dashed up the tree. He growled while bounding over to her. She squealed when the lion picked her up with his teeth.

The kitten laughed "Striker! Put me down!"

The lion jumped off the branch, only to land perfectly on the ground and he soon let the cat go.

Both of them grew to be people. One very tall, and the other to be up to his shoulder.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I gasped and stared at them This was amazing. A lion and a panther, who can turn into cats and people. Amazing.

The boy turned and stared at me, he stared at me like I was a predator. He grabbed Eleanor and held her close. Striker, I think that's his name, growled at me. He then noticed the white Guild mark that was on my cheek. He sighed in relief and let her go.

Eleanor looked at me questioningly, her cat ears shooting up in excitement once she too saw my Guild mark.

"Oh! She's part of Fairy Tail too. Isn't that cool?" She asked Striker. He just nodded while starring at me.

Why is he starring at me? Is it because of my bangs that cover my right eye? Was it the white guild mark that almost blends in with my ivory skin that's on my cheek? Was it my long pig-tails that look similar to another Guild member's? (Wendy's while she was in Edolas) Was it my torn up shirt? My favorite band T-shirt.

Striker looked at me and then he cocked his head to the side "Are you Ellie Marschenoz?"

How did he know my name. On instinct, I nodded my head. He sighed again in relief. Maybe the might of had thought I was a creeper? I don't usually stalk people. It was just this one time.

"Your friends Nagi and Jane told us about you."

"Oh." I stated. I looked over at a tree, feeling the awkward silence coming on "Are you two the newest Guild members that Jane wrote to me about?"

Eleanor nodded "Yeah. I'm Eleanor Scathe and this is Striker Neon." She stared at me. Her skin was so she was a vampire or something. And Striker looked like a ghost. Did they ever go to a beach? Are they nocturnal?

Eleanor smiled, she was nervous. She played with the rim of her skirt "Do you know where Nagi and Jane's apartment is?"

Striker groaned and crossed his arms, scowling at his little friend. I guess he really doesn't like girls...

"Yeah. I was heading there right now." I said. I turned on my heel and got my bags and started to walk off.I motioned my hand t=for them to follow.

* * *

I knocked on the door, it took us about half an hour to get here and Striker looked like he was gonna pass out from how drowsy he was. Eleanor looked wide awake and she was playing a game with Striker to keep him awake. What's with this guy? He always looks so tired. Even in the light, he looked like he was super duper tired. I don't get him.

The door was opened and a head with black hair and white highlights peered over at us. Jane looked up at me and smiled "Come in!" She didn't give me time to say anything. I was pulled in. I quickly grabbed Eleanor who grabbed Striker. I'm not going down alone.

Jane let go of me, adjusting her hair that was in a high pony-tail for the night. Nagi was in the living room with her pink satin pajama's. Everyone's jealous of her. She's stunning. Everything she wears looks amazing on her. It's not like I'm jealous.

Nagi looked up from her magazine. She was on the cover with Mirajane. They were the head models of Sorcerer Weakly. She smiled and got up from her couch and walked over to me. "Ellie, It's nice to see you again." So polite. Two years older than me and she's more polite than me. Jane and Nagi are 18, while I'm 16. The youngest. At least Enzeru is younger than them at the age of 17.

Nagi gently pulled me into a hug. Jane smiled and then noticed that Striker and Eleanor was in the room also. She greeted them. I really wasn't paying attention. Too busy talking to Nagi.

Her soft pink hair flowed over her shoulders. Lips were a pretty bubblegum pink and her eyelashes were amazingly long. Not using any make-up at all. And look at me. I'm a wreck.

"Let's get you all settled." Jane said.

**...**

**I think Point of view is better for now. Gives me a chance to write more. Lolz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I just drew Nagi and OMG! She's beautiful. Okay, I know how to draw anime, ok? So I know when it's pretty. Did that come out wrong? Idk. I love to draw and I'm like "I wanna draw Nagi." So I did! I just love her! I picture her as a beautiful girl with shimmering satin pink hair. I don't know if that's how you picture her but... Should I go to the story? **

**...**

Jane POV:

Ugh. What happened last night? I don't remember anything. I think Ellie came back home today but I don't remember anything else. I guess I won't be taking Tylenol again. My head's still hurting. Stupid Enzeru and his stupid card game that he talked to me about for _hours. _

I sat up in my bed, stretching out my arms and letting out a little too loud of a yawn. I rubbed my eyes while i slowly took the covers off of me.

I wonder what time it was. The alarm clock read 5 a.m. I let out a quiet moan and I flopped my head back, starring at the ceiling. What am I going to do now? I guess I'll get a snack. I got out of bed while letting out another yawn. This one was a little quieter. My legs were so numb. I had my black pajama pants with a gold tank on.

I stumbled into the kitchen and opened the fridge while scratching the top of my head. My fingers played with my pony-tail while my other hand lingered for an apple.

Something blinded my eyes so I shielded them with my hand. I separated my fingers to get a quick glimpse of what the blinding light was. The TV was on. I wonder why. My hand quickly snatched a red apple and my legs brought me to the living room.

Our apartment seemed more like a house than an apartment.

I stood in front of the TV and sitting -more sleeping- on the couch was Nagi, Striker, Eleanor, and Ellie. Nagi had her head laid on Striker's shoulder and she cuddled his arm. Striker had his feet on the coffee table and his Jacket was off so he wore a black T-shirt. Eleanor leaned onto him while snuggling the big white jacket that laid over her small figure. And Ellie slept in a sitting position. Her hand cushioning her head and her elbow leaning on the big arm rest.

I couldn't help but smile "Aw." They all looked so cute together. It seems like we were all pieces of a puzzle, and Eleanor and Striker were the missing pieces. Now we're complete. The only one who was missing from this painting was Enzeru. He's probably stalking Mira like usual. He has the biggest crush yet he won't admit it.

I yawned again and stared at everyone. I might as well join them. It's 5 in the morning. Why not?

* * *

****"Jane..." The voice seemed distant, but familiar. I was shaken but I didn't bother getting up.

"Jane.." The voice seemed a little closer. I was shaken with a little more force. I groaned and kept my eyes closed.

I was then slapped by a small paw. With that, I opened my eyes to see who who slapped me. It was Black Thanatos, and he was grinning.

"Glad to see you're up." He said and winked, he then hopped down. I stretched my arms and yawned, covering my mouth with one hand.

I looked around, only to see Striker and Nagi still sleeping. They looked so cute together. Nagi was still snuggling Striker's arm and Striker laid his head on the top of hers.

Ah, romance. It's great at first... Then it's evil... What am I saying. Striker and Nagi aren't a couple.

I walked over to Eleanor, who was changing her clothes. She obviously didn't care who she changed in front of. I hope Striker isn't like that. I cleared my throat "Morning."

Eleanor looked at me with surprised eyes and her ears pointed straight up. She then relaxed and smiled "Morning, Jane."

"I think we're going to town today to get Ellie some clothes. You wanna come?" I asked. Hand on my hip and the other ruffling up my hangs.

Her face brightened "Oh, yes! Thank you!"

I gave a small smile and then walked up to Striker pinched his nose. Sure enough, he gasped for air and woke up coughing and choking. Nagi awoke right after and she sat on her knees, trying to get Striker to breath normally. They both took deep breaths at the same time Like in those movies... Yeah...

Eleanor tapped her sharp nailed finger onto my shoulder, in which I turned around. Her head cocked to the side "What was that?"

"You really never saw that before?"

"No. Were you trying to kill him?" She didn't sound worried, it sounded just like any normal question.

I laughed in response "I was trying to wake him up. And he did."

Ellie stood behind me with her arms crossed. Her hair was back into two long Pig-tails and her bangs covered her right eyes. She stared at me with disappointment "I don't think that was nice, Jane."

I shrugged and turned on my heel to face her "Well, it's funny."

* * *

"Yay!" Eleanor giggled as she almost dragged Striker onto the beach. They both bought bathing suits while we were inn town. Eleanor wore a one-piece because Striker wouldn't let her buy a bikini. I don't see anything wrong. Let her go show the boys some eye candy. Her bathing suit was a bright shade of baby blue with ruffles at the bottom. She also wore a beige sun hat and those new type of sunglasses that look similar to nerd glasses.

Striker wore a black bathing suit bottom with green and white intersecting lines to make it look like 3D water. Nagi picked that out for him and he didn't oblige. His hair had a a thin black headband to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Nagi wore a bikini that had palm trees as the design and some ruffles on the top. The trees were black and the background looked like a sunset. The sides of her bottoms had black bows and she had white shorts on. Her hair was in a long Pony with her hangs out in the front. She had dark brown sunglasses covering her eyes.

Ellie wore a white bikini with gold stars running horizontally across. She had her high tops on and a lot of leather wrist bands on.

I had a black bikini with one side of the top gold. My hair was down and I had my gold necklace with the gold star and the black skull. On the bottom were white skulls as a little design.

"This place is so cool! Striker! Come in the water with me!" Eleanor called to him as she ran into the waves. She laughed and Striker did as he was told.

Nagi giggled and walked in to join them. The band of teens with animal ears and tails. Wow... Just wow.

"Well" I laid my black towel with gold stripes onto the white sand "I'm gonna tan. You can join them if you want." I started to slather sun screen on. I burn in the sun. It takes a while to tan because I'm too burnt.

"What is this?" Striker said as he bent down and stared at the water. Near his foot was a small crab. The crab laid onto his foot and stayed there.

Nagi smiled and placed a hand onto the top part of his arm. She bent down and slowly picked up the crab and held it out for Striker to see "It's a sand crab. The ones here are very exotic. They had shells that change color with their mood."

Striker stared at the crab, not knowing what blue meant.

Nagi noticed his confusion and she pointed at the shell "When the shell is blue, it means they are sad. When the shell is red, the crab is mad. When it's yellow, it means that they are happy. I don't think I have to explain any further." She joker. Striker let out a little laugh as he reached out to touch the crab. Nagi motioned for him to lay out his palm so the crab could walk onto it.

Striker held his palm up to get a better look "Do you eat them?" He asked.

Nagi laughed "No. They're beings just like us and they shouldn't be tampered with."

"Oh." He scratched his chin and he quickly swiped his hand to the side do the crab could fall into the water. The shell of the crab turned red and her pinched one of Striker's toes. He yelped in response and Nagi put a hand on his back and softly patted it "That's why you shouldn't do that." She giggled.

**...**

**What did you think? I really like this story. Wait for the next chapter to get the whole experience for the beach! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How are you guys? Gah! I need to get my hair dyed again. The stupid hair dresser cut off my hombre It looked so like in a fishtail braid and a high pony. FML! **

**...**

Enzeru's POV:

I can't believe they didn't tell me about the beach! I was wondering why I haven't seen them in a while. I won't forgive them for this!

I took out my bathing suit and shoved one leg through one hole but I stumbled and fell while slipping the other one in. Fml...

"Nyegh..." While laying on my back on the ground, I finally slipped the other leg in and pulled up my pants/bathing suit. I was a little too cheerful and happy about what I just accomplished. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. My toothbrush was in my mouth and the stick was sticking out of my mouth. Time to shave. I grabbed the razor and some shaving cream and then looked in the fogged up mirror from my shower from before. I had no stubble. I'm good.

I ran out of the bathroom and threw my toothbrush into the kitchen sink while grabbing a bottle of water and stuffing it into the closest bag I had around. Then I stumbled into my room and put on my t-shirt and slapping a cap on my head.

There, I'm ready. I grinned as I ran to the closet and grabbed my towel, sunscreen, a twenty, and some cool shades to impress the ladies. I stared at the shades that I was holding onto. I never was a babe magnet and I just want one girl to _swoon _over me. I then shook my head, they won't work.

I ran and grabbed the handles of the bag and my sneakers. Running barefoot out the apartment door and not even bothering to lock it after I slammed it shut.

* * *

"Finally..." I was out of breath. Hunching over and leaning one hand on the closest brick wall. My hand shielded my eyes from the blinding rays of the sun. "Let's see who's here." I scanned the area. Soon I found Jane tanning in the sun while reading a new magazine, Ellie talking to a lifeguard about... something. Nagi and Striker were standing side by side in the water, talking to each other while Eleanor played in the water, her tail swishing from side to side in enjoyment.

I ran towards Jane, stepping on some sand castles along the way and a bucket colliding with my skull. That 7 year-old has good aim. I gained more speed and almost fell on my face when I came to a complete stop. My towel landed on Jane's legs and she looked up, confusion written all over her face. "Huh?"

I pointed my finger at her "You didn't tell me that you guys were going to the beach today!"

She just shrugged and went back to her magazine "I forgot."

I literally wanted to strangle her right there. It took all my will power to not lay a finger on her demon neck "You can't forget! I'm never informed!"

"Too bad."

"I'm going to room with you guys so you don't forget me anymore."

"Too late." She turned her head to face Striker and Eleanor "There's no more room."

"WHAT?!" That is it! Striker is going to know who's boss! I marched towards Striker and Nagi, ready to punch him in the face but I suddenly stopped.

In front of Striker and Nagi was a photographer "Oh, so Nagi Samori has a boyfriend." The photographer said, snapping pictures from time to time.

Nagi's eyes widened and she stared at the camera, her cheeks started to tint pink and she made a 'This-is-not-good' face.

"Hey, you could go out with me anytime toots." The man kept on taking pictures but the camera wasn't focused on her face anymore.

_SWIPE! _

Striker now held the ca,era. He stared at it for a while. One hand was pushing the photographer away by the head and the other was turning the camera on different angles.

Nagi carefully took the camera away and held it up. Striker stared at the camera with confusion while, still, not letting the guy go. Nagi pressed the big red button and a quick flash came up. Striker started to blink a few times until he shook his head vigorously.

Nagi now stood next to him and showed him the back. On the screen was a picture of him with red eyes.

"Why are my eyes red?" Striker asked, pointing at himself in the camera.

Nagi smiled "It's just the light. Don't worry."

Striker grabbed the camera and let the guy go. The man huffed and stared at Striker, clearing his throat "Can I have my camera back?"

Striker stared at him, his head cocked to the side. He then grinned "Ohh. That's what this is called. Hmmm..." Striker held the camera out to the man but before the photographer could swipe it, Striker squeezed his hand, slowly crushing the camera. He then opened up his hand and in his palm was a little pile of metal pieces and wires.

Striker grinned like a maniac "You can have it back now. Thank you for your time." Striker let the scraps fall into the water and, without thinking, he put his arm around Nagi's waist and they both began walking away.

"Stupid beautiful men and women." The photographer stared at his camera's remains.

* * *

My eyes went wide. How did that camera brake so easily? How are there are scraps as remains? WHAT IS HE? No, no. Calm down, Enzeru. I'm sure there's a scientific re-... What am I thin king. Screw science, this is real life. No one uses science anymore.

Well... I think I'll go in the water.

I ran into the water, not caring if it was cold or not. It was too hot out to stay and sit in the sun. Jane... What a chump. Never mind. Time to get the battle going.

"Oh wow!" A girl spoke. It was familiar. Well, obviously it was. It was Eleanor's. She was hugging me right now as a greeting. My face turned bright red. I looked around to see if anyone was watching and sure enough, some boys were giving me some death glares. HAH! So I just hugged her back. To make them Jealous. She's a little too young for me. I'm into the 15 and 16 year old's. Those are my types of girls.

Eleanor looked up "I'm glad you came, Enzeru. No one wants to play in the water with me. What bullies." She rolled her eyes after talking, and then giggled.

I nervously laughed "Yeah, I'm just coming in for a quick swim. And..." My voice stopped. Ellie was in the water with the white bikini. Oh man. I love that bikini. It looks so good on her. Without thinking, I walked over to her. Leaving an angry little cat alone.

I soon stood behind her and poked her shoulder. She turned around and smiled "Oh, hey Enzeru. I didn't see you at all since I came back."

"Yeah" I scratched the back of my head "I've been... out."

"Well, your here now."

**...**

**What did you think my amazing reviewers?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I was thinking, I want you guys to talk to me like I'm a person and we're in a conversation. And we need names to be in a conversation. That's why I'm calling myself Stuffster. Call me Ms. Stuffster or just regular old Stuffster. Oh god, I'm having the worst cramps. Girls have tougher lives than guys. **

**...**

Nagi POV:

The beach is just breathtaking. The sky, a beautiful shade of baby blue. The sand, snowy white yet tan at the same time. The water, crystal clear with a hint of blue. The people, the clothes, the boys. Sigh. I really want someone. A male to be by my side. He would want me for me. Not my body or face. He wouldn't want the fame, even though I don't consider myself famous. The public does.

Could I blame myself for not trusting guys anymore? I will always think of them as friends, but can I ever let myself be hurt by another boy? A boy who didn't love me for myself. I was just another pretty face. I was a fish, in a school of others just like me... to him. I will never forgive him... I will never forgive Shaulu... Never...

He broke my heart, and left it shattered on the ground...

* * *

"Make it nice." Eleanor said. She sat cross legged on Striker's lap. He played with her hair and started to weave her hair into a braid.

"Make it a fishtail braid." Eleanor smiled while piling sand on Striker's leg. Striker nodded and quickly started to braid her hair. Min strands connecting together to make a beautiful braid. I just sat in front of Eleanor, playing with the top of my bathing suit. It was getting loose so I was trying to tighten the strap.

"Do you need help?" Eleanor asked, noticing my frustration with my bikini top.

"Oh... Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." I smiled and nodded. I just stopped, the strap obviously did not want to be fixed.

My eyes pondered up and I stared at Striker, who looked bored while braiding his friend's hair and placing flowers throughout it. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. His headband wasn't in his hair anymore so his bangs almost covered his eyes.

"Are you done yet?" Eleanor asked, certainly impatient.

"Eleanor..." He muttered, rolling his eyes. He then stopped working "Done."

"Oh, yay! Thank you, Striker!" Eleanor turned around and hugged him. He didn't hug back, he just patted her back "Yeah, yeah."

"HEY!" Enzeru yelled, everyone turned their heads to face him.

"We're all going to play a game and it only has two teams. Ellie and I on one and Striker and Nagi is the other team."

"Oh yeah?" Striker raised an eyebrow "What's the game called?"

"I...forgot. But Nagi needs to be on your shoulders and Ellie will be on mine and the girls will try to push the other off of her team mates back. Understand?"

"Enzeru. I don't think my bathing suit is appropriate for this game." I said, playing with the ribbons on my bikini bottom.

Enzeru just grinned evily "It's perfect. Right Striker?"

Striker just stared at him like 'WTF?'. He then got what he meant and he shook his head "Not cool, dude."

"What?" I asked, staring at him. He just shook his head again "It's nothing. Don't worry."

Don't worry? Should I worry if he said that? I shouldn't. I shouldn't worry like he said.

* * *

There I was, on Striker's shoulders. No shorts on. Just in my bikini. I held onto his head for extra support but I was blinding him because my arm was covering his eyes. My other hand was gripping onto his hair. His soft,gray hair. I just wanted to play with it and kiss his hair. It reminded me of cats. Wait... I shouldn't be thinking this. This is very inappropriate... To me.

"Nya~" Striker said, when I recovered and by accident, I scratched the top of his head. I wonder if he liked it, or if it hurt him. So I scratched the top of his head again. I heard a purr and his tail swished back and forth. He really is a human cat. Just starring at him makes you want to hug him and pet him because he resembles an adorable cat.

"Okay." Ellie said, she sat on Enzeru's shoulder's. "Let's go."

"Actually" I said, a little nervous. "I don't think I should play. Maybe Jane could play?"

"Nope!" I heard Jane call from where she sat on the sand. She now had reading glasses on as she read her magazine.

"Man." Enzeru huffed "Fine. You're so lame..."

Striker growled "This game is made for 8 year old's, Enzeru."

"No, it's made for cou-"

"Enzeru, go play with someone else." Jane called.

"Fine..."

Striker knelled down and I got off, only to go onto his back. "Do you mind if you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked. I feel bad, I'm being so rude. But I just... It's complicated.

Striker gripped onto my legs and he stood straight up. He started to walk while giving me a piggy back ride. I guess that was a yes.

**...**

**Sorry guys. I'm too tired to write 1,000 words today. Well, I usually do more but nvm. I'm too tired. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys! I have been watching this anime called "Gj-bu" and it's so adorable and amazing. I LOVE IT! **

**...**

Ellie's POV:

Sigh... It's so cold. It's been a week since the day at the beach and we haven't even gone on a job yet. I need money. But no one listens to me. Around the guild is "Oh god. Natsu! DON'T DO THAT!" and "GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" and "That new guy Striker is so cute. Maybe I should she more cleavage so he'll be interested." WELL HE WON'T! My god. Idiots. Striker isn't even that cute. He just has nice, messy, fluffy gray hair and big, sleepy blue eyes. Ivory skin tha- oh god. I'm turning into one of the fan girls.

Talking about Striker, I think Nagi has a crush on him. This is great! She hasn't had a boyfriend in a year. That is way too long. I need to find out more. But how? Should I ask? Nah. That won't work.

"Is he asleep?" Jane asked me.

Huh? Wait? Where? What? Huh? Oh... I'm at the guild. Right.

I sighed, dropping my head so it's hanging "What are you talking about?"

Jane looked at me like I was a freak, she pointed somewhere "I think Striker's sleeping."

"He is. He always sleeps." Eleanor came out of nowhere. Sitting on the table in her cat form.

"Really?" I asked, I really wasn't interested... But I might as well get in a conversation.

"Yeah. Just don't wake him up."

"Why?" Jane asked, she played with her hair. Braiding a small lock of hair.

"I can't explain it. You have to, like, wake him up to understand."

"I've never seen a guy sleep before."I admitted. It's true. I never saw any male sleep before. It kind of bothered me.

Jane grinned and looked up "They're so adorable. Something about guys when they sleep makes me want to just crawl into the bed with them and snuggle them. They look so adorable."

"Huh?" I asked. Eleanor stared at her the same way.

"I mean... It's not like I ever did it before." Even if she sounds like she's telling the truth, I know she's lying. No one can stop her from doing what she wants. I know that from experience. If you stop her, she get's mad. And when she's mad, her eyes get white swirls. And... It's scary.

"If you say so." I smiled, rolling my eyes and quickly turning my head to the side to get my bangs out of my eyes.

"What's so wrong about doing that? Striker and I sleep together." Eleanor stated.

"What?!" Jane and I yelled, a little too loud because Striker groaned... But he went back to sleeping. He was laying in a booth, a pink sweatshirt laying under his heat as if it was a pillow. I sweat dropped... _Nagi. _

"Are you not supposed to do that?" Eleanor asked, questioning us.

"Well, are you two a couple?" Jane asked. Nagi looked up from her magazine when she heard that.

Eleanor laughed "Yeah, right. He's my brother."

"Huh?" Nagi asked, setting her magazine down.

"Yeah, we're not related but we just became brother and sister on the day we met. We're family."

Nagi's face brightened and smiled "Aww. That's so nice." She purred, her black tail swished in the air.

"Hey." Enzeru was heard. He was standing next to Striker "Why's he sleeping?"

"He's tired. Duh." I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"He shouldn't be sleeping. He should be greeting me 'cause I'm the man around here." Enzeru crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Let him sleep. He did move all of your luggage to our apartment today." Jane said, staring at him.

Enzeru rolled his eyes "It wasn't that much."

"You had 7 bags, 14 boxes, and 11 suit cases. How much underwear do you pack?" I asked.

Enzeru sighed "Real funny. Well I'm waking him up."

Eleanor tried to warn him, but she was too late. Enzeru pinched Striker's arm.

Enzeru looked at us "He's not waking u-" An arm grabbed him by the neck and Striker stood on the ground while holding Enzeru by the neck.

Striker snarled and his eyes showed only darkness. Enzeru stared at him like he was in a horror movie.

After 5 minutes of Enzeru screaming, Striker was passed out again on the couch/booth and Enzeru was sitting in the corner with a broken arm and a few broken ribs.

Eleanor laughed "He went easy on you."

"Easy?" Enzeru asked.

* * *

During this week, I have seen major signs of Nagi and Striker. Or, Snagi for short. I'm bad at making those couple names.

Anyways, I've seen a lot of signs. One sign is that Nagi and Striker disappear at night when we are all going to bed. Eleanor, Enzeru, and I are in the living room and Nagi and Striker are gone. I think they share a bedroom now. Or Striker sleeps at a Motel. I have no idea. Second sign is that Nagi sits on Striker's lap on movie night. Ooh la la. Third sign is that Striker is very protective over Nagi. And I mean protective. If a guy whistles at her, they get a broken arm or a lion attack.

They're just so cute together.

Now where am I? Oh yes. I'm at the apartment, watching a scary movie.

"H-Hello?" The girl on the TV said.

Jane was at thee edge of her seat, watching the movie.

"Anyone there?"

I sat next to Enzeru, he had cast on for his arms and foot.

The girl on the TV opened a door. Nothing was there so she turned around. Slender man stood behind her.

Nagi screamed and she laid her head on Striker's chest while breathing heavy. Striker didn't do anything, he just watched the TV like he was watching the news. Super duper boring.

Nagi had her mint green _sexy _pajama's on. I actually don't know why that says that on her but. She has a those shorts that are made of silk with the word 'sexy' written on the but and she wore a crop top that was a little see through. I've been wearing her pajama's so she's kind of forced to wear Cana's pajama's. That set of pajama's was the cleanest out of the rest.

**...**

**What did you guy's think of the chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, time for the humor. You may not like my humor. It's stupid, fast humor. But you laugh your ass off! don't know how to use humor for some of the characters so I'll mostly have it with my two characters. Okay, guys. ADVENTURE TIME! **

**...**

Jane POV:

"GUYS!" The apartment door slammed open. Well, I slammed it open. I stared at the mess in the living room. Nagi was on the couch, reading a magazine. Ellie and Enzeru were versing Striker and Eleanor in a card game.

Enzeru raised an eyebrow, placing a card in a pile "What?"

I ran over to him and sat on his shoulders like he was a chair, not caring if I was hurting him or not "I got a job!"

Really?" Ellie's face brightened "I've been so bored. Natsu and Lucy have been going on all the good jobs for the longest time."

"Natsu's funny." Eleanor giggled.

Striker was paying attention to the card game, placing a card on the top of the pile with his long nailed hand. Seriously. They're like demon fingernails. I would not want to be scratched by him. "Natsu's pretty cool."

I swiped Enzeru's cards away from him and I threw the pile at Striker's head "Shut up! Stop talking about Natsu. We should be talking about the job."

Nagi stood behind me, she was pouring tea in a cup for me "What is the job, Jane?" She has the sweetest voice ever... Stupid perfect Nagi. I mean, no one is ever mad at her. It's not fair!

"We are going to the cursed island of Shauni." I said, handing the paper to Jane.

"God your heavy! Get off!" Enzeru whined.

Did... Did he just call me fat? ME?!

My eyes soon had white swirls in them, and I stood up.

"Did you just call me fat?" I said.

"HA!" Striker pointed at me and laughed his stupid head off. "That should be your costume for Halloween."

The lights went out and when they turned back on... Me, Enzeru, and Striker disappeared.

I heard the girls asking about where we were. I just cracked my knuckles "I don't see what's so funny, Striker."

Striker gulped. The screams shall begin. They just ruined my day.

* * *

Eleanor sweat dropped. She just saw Enzeru and Striker. Both shaking in d=fear in the corner.

I stood high and mighty "Ha! That's what you get."

"I saw death..." Enzeru whispered.

Striker nodded "It was so scary..."

Nagi stared at me and was about to talk, her face full of concern. But I placed my index finger over her lips before she could "You can go and cuddle later. But now they need to snap out of their faze." I smirked.

I took my finger away and Nagi pursed her lips "I wasn't going to ask about that, I-"

I shook my head "Shhh... You know you wanna."

Nagi looked down and blushed madly. Yes. She wanted to cuddle. Yeah, I need a boyfriend.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow "What do you do when you cuddle?"

"Oh." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes "I can show you."

"Really?" Eleanor beamed.

I nodded, smirking at Nagi "Oh yeah. I can show you."

Nagi looked at me, not knowing what I meant.

I walked over to the boys and sat in the middle. I then hugged Striker and cuddled my head against his chest. Eleanor was nodding, as if she was in the classroom and learning something very interesting.

I then shifted to sit in his lap and I cuddled my cheek against his, hugging him tightly. Nagi gasped, one hand covering her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise.

Eleanor cocked her head to the side, watching with full interest.

I stayed seated in his lap and smiled "That's one way of cuddling."

Nagi was staring at me, fore in her eyes. Oh she wanted to cuddle. She _so _wanted to cuddle. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"What's the other way?" Eleanor asked.

I laughed "You're too young to learn about that."

Eleanor crossed her arms, looking up in an annoyed gesture.

* * *

"Okay" I walked through the forest. Leaves dropping from the trees and branches crunching under my feet. "This isn't part of the job, but we might as well practice."

"Woah, Woah, Woah." Ellie said, hands on her hips "Why didn't we do this during the week?"

"Good question." I said "Well, I was too tired."

"Sure. You were complaining the whole weekend."

Striker snickered "_Oh my god! I'm sooo BORED!_" He mocked me "_Why can't we go on a fricken job? Someone go and get me a job. I'll do anything for a job._"

Enzeru joined in and they both exhaled in a loud whine.

I rolled my eyes "Real funny."

Striker laughed, but his expression changed to surprise and he and Eleanor turned their heads towards a tree. "Huh?"

Striker walked away from us. I sweat dropped "Does he really not like our company."

"Yeah." Enzeru's arms were crossed "You guys suck!"

Eleanor tackled him to the ground in her panther form "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Enzeru screamed, Eleanor laughed, Ellie was on the floor laughing her ass off, Nagi was sweat dropping, and I just stood there. Not knowing what to say. Not until Strike came back.

He was screaming and clawing at his head, a bird was attacking him. He was about ten feet away from us. Screaming and turning into lion form. Roaring, and turning back into human form.

"What the f-" I said, but Nagi was shaking me.

"Is he gonna die?"

"What? Die from a bird?"

"I've seen it happen." Eleanor said. Her ears drooped down "Poor Mr. Scrubbers..."

"AHHHHHH!" Striker kept n screaming, growling, and roaring. Some other birds were attacking him. Tearing his clothes apart.

"We need to help him!" Nagi squeaked.

I rolled my eyes "My god people. They're just birds."

Enzeru was laughing, until a bird landed on him and tackled him to the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! I yelled "THAT'S A BIG BIRD!"

Striker was still screaming, but I heard him yell "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

Ellie was now helping Enzeru. I wonder why the birds are only attacking the guys.

Something worse came, slime oozed from somewhere on the trees and it got all over Nagi and Striker. The birds flew away from Striker, finally.

Now they both were sneezing and coughing. Like heavy duty coughing. Hunching over and phlegm and everything!

And I just wanted to do something fun.

**...**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! Not that funny, but it'l do. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy! Sorry that I haven't been on for a while! Internet went down, but it's finally gotten back up! I think I'm getting better at writing! I don't know, you guy's are the ones reading. Remember: REVIEW! **

**...**

Enzeru's POV:

"Achoo!"

Shut up, Shut up, Shut up...

"ACHOO!"

Shut... Up...

"A... A... ACHOO!"

I'm going to burst. Make it stop...

"Achoo!"

You can hold it in. You're strong.

"Achoo!"

You're not strong! "SHUT UP!" I screamed.

The room was pitch black. We're all staying at a Hotel just to relax before we go on the job. Also, the slime that oozed off the trees... Animal's are allergic to it. And Nagi and Striker got a lot on themselves. Now they won't stop sneezing. I just can't take it anymore!

"Shud up." Striker sniffed, his nose clogged. Did you know that Striker, Eleanor, and Nagi rely on their sense of smell for sight, too? HA! And now they can't smell so they're blind. Oh, this is all too good. Except for their stupid colds.

"Make me." I growled, standing up in front of him acting like the tough guy I am.

Striker couldn't see me so he was staring straight at the wall "I don't dink you should dalk like dad." (Translation: I don't think you should talk like that.) He sniffed again, and coughed.

Jane mumbled something under her breath and threw her bra at my head "Will you two shut up? I'm trying to watch the Housewives of Magnolia."

I took the bra off my head and played with the cups "Fine."

"Are we giving bras do boy's?" Nagi asked, looking confused "Are we supposed to?"

"No, we-" I was cut off by Jane's groan.

"Stop talking!" She started to pet Eleanor, who was nuzzling against her side in her cat form. Eleanor purred and laid down, looking happy as ever.

I rolled my yes, then smirked "Yes, it's 'Give a guy our bra day'"

"Really?" Striker asked.

Nagi squealed "Led's go! I need do give someone my bra!" She too was congested.

I snickered "How about me?"

"HA!" Striker did a small but loud laugh, then he grimaced "No. "

"Why not, Mr. Bigshot?" I elbowed him lightly.

He kept starring at the wall but he grabbed my neck and did a little squeeze "Don'd dry to fool her. That bra is made for me."

"Really?" Nagi asked, gasping.

He coughed and let me down " I didn'd say anyding." He sniffed.

Ellie walked in with a towel around her "I think it's time to go on that job."

"Why?" Jane asked, flipping through channles.

"Because-" She was cut off by Striker.

"It's boring around here."

Ellie growled "Beca-"

"I don't care, you're sick."

"That's not what I-"

"I'm not going to sneeze on anyone."

"Listen, I-"

"I still don't care. I'm not letting innocent pedestrians catch a cold from a lion."

"Guy's I-"

"I'm not a lion. I have feelings."

"Can you-"

"I don't give a f***... Hibiki #2." She mumbled.

"I-"

"He's a preddy cool guy."

"I just-"

"I said no."

"Fine!" Ellie yelled and stomped off into another room.

"Oh, did you say something?" Jane turned to look in the direction Ellie had gone.

**...**

**Sorry guys. I have writers block so you only get a little taste of the story. Super sorry.**


End file.
